Sengoku Otogizoushi
by Ayumi Kurosawa
Summary: Kagome menceritakan sebuah kisah dongeng pada anaknya dimalam yang dingin ini, dengan keinginan sang anak untuk diceritakan kisah yang berbeda. Lalu ia pun menceritakan kisah dongeng miliknyasaat tiga tahun lalu.


Sengoku Otogizoushi

A/N: Waaaahhh…. Akhirnya setelah vakum cukup lama di fandom Inuyasha, aku balik lagi hahahahaha. Ya, hanya fic (mungkin) drabble yang kutulis saat lagi bengong. Tiba-tiba aja kepikiran buat bikin ide kayak gini hahaha. Maaf kalo Inuyashanya OOC, maklum ke-**tsundere**-an Inuyasha ilang setelah 3 tahun ditinggal pergi (?) ama Kagome XD. Well…. Enjoy minna-san

Disclaimer: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

* * *

Malam yang begitu indah namun dingin di zaman perang. Bintang-bintang memancarkan sinarnya sendiri-sendiri di atas langit yang gelap—berusaha memberikan sedikit pencahayaan. Di sebuah desa—tepatnya di desa nenek Kaede, terdapat sebuah rumah kecil yang tak jauh dari situ.

Bisa terlihat di dalam rumah itu sendiri, sebuah cahaya yang masih bersinar di tengah malam seperti ini—menandakan bahwa sang pemilik rumah masih terjaga dan belum masuk ke alam mimpi.

"_Okaasan_! _Okaasan_!"

Terdengar suara cempreng khas anak-anak dari dalam rumah itu. Dari suaranya sendiri bisa ditebak kalau anak itu sedang senang.

"Ssshhhtt…" kemudian terdengarlah suara seorang wanita dewasa yang melarang anaknya untuk membuat kegaduhan. Wanita itu menempatkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya—memperlihatkan gestur pada sang anak agar diam dan tidak bersuara keras—yang kemudian dimengerti oleh sang anak.

"_Okaasan_, ayo ceritakan dongeng lagi, tapi yang berbeda ya," ujar sang anak perempuan itu dengan begitu semangat. Sepertinya anak perempuan ini patut dipuji karena disaat bulan sudah mencapai puncaknya, ia sama sekali belum terlelap.

"_Okaasan_ mengerti, tapi kamu harus diam dulu," ujar sang wanita dengan nada penuh keibuan yang akhirnya mendapatkan respon sebuah anggukan dari anak perempuan yang sedang duduk manis di depannya saat ini.

Wanita bersurai hitam panjang itu kemudian menghela nafasnya, bisa terlihat sebuah kepulan asap keluar dari mulutnya—memberitahu bahwa malam itu begitu dingin.

"Kalau berbeda, _okaasan_ punya satu."

"Iya," anak itu hanya mengangguk lagi kemudian berusaha mendengar cerita dongeng yang akan diceritakan oleh ibunya. Lalu kemudian sang ibu memulai ceritanya.

"Jadi… pada suatu hari, ada seorang anak perempuan biasa. Saat itu anak perempuan itu menemukan adik laki-lakinya sedang berdiri di depan kuil kecil yang terlarang. Karena merasa penasaran, akhirnya anak perempuan itu menghampiri adiknya lalu bertanya apa yang terjadi," wanita itu bercerita mengenai seorang anak perempuan. Bila didengar, kisah ini hanya sebuah kisah biasa, namun inilah perbedaannya dari cerita dongeng yang selama ini ia ceritakan, pikir wanita itu.

"Lalu saat anak perempuan itu membantu adiknya, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Seorang siluman yang muncul dari dalam sumur yang ada di kuil kecil terlarang itu, menangkap sang anak perempuan dan membawanya ke tempat asing," terdengar sebuah jeda dari suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Waaa… anak perempuan itu dibawa kemana _okaasan_?" Tanya sang anak perempuan dengan nada penuh ketakutan.

"Anak perempuan itu dibawa ke sebuah zaman, zaman yang berbeda dari tempat anak perempuan itu berasal, Hikari," wanita itu kemudian menjawab pertanyaan dari anak keduanya.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu, anak perempuan itu berjalan menyusuri hutan sampai akhirnya ia menemukan seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur disebuah pohon besar. Namun anak perempuan itu sadar bahwa pemuda itu bukan pemuda biasa, ia adalah setengah siluman."

"Heeee…. Terus?"

"Kemudian anak perempuan itu tertangkap oleh penduduk desa yang tinggal tak jauh dari situ, dan saat itu anak perempuan itu kembali diserang oleh siluman."

"Apa anak perempuan itu mati okaasan?" Tanya Hikari kembali dengan ekspresi penuh ketakutan. Ia takut kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan anak perempuan yang diceritakan ibunya.

"Tidak Hikari, anak perempuan itu tidak mati, ia hanya terkena luka gigitan dari siluman itu tapi saat ia digigit, sebuah bola Kristal keluar dari tubuhnya."

"Bola apa itu _okaasan_?"

"Bola itu bernama _Shikon no Tama_. Sebuah bola Kristal yang memiliki kekuatan. Bola itu bisa mengabulkan permintaan dan akan berbahaya bila jatuh ke tangan yang salah. Namun sayang, ketika anak perempuan itu berusaha mengambil kembali bola Kristal itu, ia malah memecahkannya menjadi berkeping-keping. Akhirnya ia disuruh oleh _miko_ yang ada di desa tempat ia ditangkap untuk mengoleksi kepingan-kepingan bola itu."

Sang wanita bersurai hitam itu kemudian bercerita semuanya. Dari saat anak perempuan memecahkan _Shikon no Tama_, sampai ia bertemu dengan teman-teman yang hebat dimulai dari; seorang pendeta, seorang gadis pembasmi siluman, seorang anak rubah sampai pertemuan mereka dengan seorang musuh yang kuat.

Hikari hanya diam sambil mendengar cerita dongeng dari ibunya dengan begitu tenang. Telinga miliknya yang berbentuk telinga anak anjing itu sesekali bergerak ketika mendengar suara keibuan yang khas—membuat Hikari dengan perlahan memejamkan matanya.

Meski sebenarnya ia mulai sedikit mengantuk, Hikari masih dengan antusias mendengar cerita dongeng dari ibunya.

"Kemudian _okaasan_?"

"Kemudian sang anak perempuan itu merasakan segalanya. Ia merasakan bagaimana bertarung, lalu persahabatan yang begitu indah sampai akhirnya ia merasakan yang namanya cinta."

"Cinta?"

"Ya, anak itu merasakan cinta dan ia sendiri tak menyangka bahwa pemuda setengah siluman yang terkesan arogan tapi manis itu akan menjadi pangerannya dikemudian hari."

"Heeee… lalu? Lalu?"

"Lalu, anak perempuan itu akhirnya sadar bahwa ia menyukai pemuda setengah siluman yang berkelana bersamanya. Namun suatu hari, terjadi sesuatu pada gadis yang merupakan teman lama dari pemuda setengah siluman itu."

"Eh? Gadis itu kenapa?"

"Ia mati dibunuh oleh musuh mereka dan saat itu anak perempuan itu hanya bisa diam dan menenangkan si pemuda setengah siluman yang sedang bersedih itu."

Wanita itu kemudian berhenti bercerita sebentar, ia melihat anak perempuannya kini sedang berusaha melawan kantuk yang menyerangnya saat mendengarkan cerita miliknya. Melihat itu, wanita itu hanya menghela nafas dan kembali menceritakan beberapa kejadian sambil menunggu Hikari untuk tertidur.

Setelah diceritakan beberapa kejadian, akhirnya ia mendengar suara nafas yang tenang yang keluar dari mulut Hikari. Ia melirik anak itu yang sekarang sudah tertidur pulas. Berbeda dengan kakak laki-lakinya, Hikari harus diceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur. Wanita itu hanya bisa tersenyum, lalu menggendong badan kecil putrinya menuju _futon_ yang ada di sebelah kakaknya.

"Mimpi yang indah ya Kari," ujar wanita itu sambil mengecup dahi kecil putrinya.

"Tak kusangka kau menceritakan kisah kita saat melawan Naraku dulu, Kagome," tiba-tiba dari arah pintu terdengar suara seorang pemuda yang begitu khas di telinga miliknya.

"Inuyasha…" ujar Kagome yang sedikit terkejut ketika melihat sosok pemuda setengah siluman dengan surai perak itu sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Kuning keemasan bertemu coklat. Kagome kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju tempat Inuyasha berdiri.

"Kenapa pulangnya telat?"

"Ternyata siluman yang menyerang desa sebelah cukup banyak. Aku dan Miroku saja hampir kewalahan," Inuyasha hanya menghela nafas lega. Ia lega karena pertarungan dengan siluman menyebalkan itu sudah berakhir, dan saat ini ia hanya ingin diam di depan perapian, sambil ditemani dengan sup miso hangat buatan Kagome.

"_Okaeri,_" gumam Kagome sambil tersenyum hangat pada pemuda bersurai pirang itu, dan hanya mendapat anggukan sebagai jawabannya.

_Pangeran ya,_ pikir Kagome. Kalau dipikir, mungkin Inuyasha memang pangeran untuknya. Sebuah benang merah telah mengikat mereka saat Kagome lahir, dan pertemuan mereka merupakan takdir dan juga skenario yang ditulis oleh Tuhan untuknya, dan Kagome mensyukuri hal itu. Ia bisa merasakan semuanya perasaan emosional yang ia rasakan tiga tahun lalu sampai hari ini juga ia masih bisa merasakannya.

Wanita bersurai hitam panjang itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Inuyasha duduk. Kemudian ia mengambil sup miso yang saat itu ada di perapian dan memberikannya pada pemuda yang kini sedang kelaparan.

"Ini sup misonya. Cepat dimakan ya," Kagome menyerahkan satu mangkuk sup itu pada Inuyasha dan pemuda setengah siluman itu menerimanya sambil bergumam, "Aa…"

Sebuah senyum tipis terulas di sudut bibir Kagome ketika manik Kagome melihat gestur tubuh dari pemuda yang berpakaian serba merah itu. Kemudian dengan perlahan, ia berjalan ke belakang pemuda itu sambil memeluk pundaknya dengan tenang.

"Kagome…" iris kuning keemasan milik Inuyasha itu kini menatap sosok wanita yang sedang meringkuhnya dari belakang. Yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah sebuah senyuman tulus yang terukir di wajah cantiknya.

.

.

_Umarete kitekurete arigatou ne…_

.

.

* * *

A/N: Akhirnya jadi! Balik ke fandom pertama itu… agak jetlag juga ya… maklum saya fokus ke fandom Kurobas ama Kuroshitsuji nih /dibata/ jangan Tanya deh kenapa InuKago punya anak, ya karena author ini mau bikin begitu /dibuang ke laut/ mungkin bisa dibilang InuKago itu… OTPku di fandom ini XD /kabooom/ udh ah… speechless saya, so see you next time readercchi XD /ala Kise/digampar/


End file.
